The Bet
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: When Justin and Even decide to have a bet about who can be the first to get Mickie, things go very wrong when they start to fall for her in a big way, will hearts end up getting broken, or can they work it out before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

Ok I am going to attempt to write two story's at the same time. I am doing this as a challenge fic for xxxfuturewwedivaxx.

The challenge was to do a Justin/Mickie/Evan fic. Now I am not very familiar with the characters of Justin and Evan so I am kind of flying by the seat of my pants here. Please review and let me know how I am doing. Ta x

THE BET.

Justin watched the small brunette as she sat on the bar stool. He regarded her the same way he regarded every woman he was thinking about getting in to bed. He looked at her as something he wanted, something he needed to acquire. Was she attractive? Yes that's why he was interested in her in the first place. Did she have a nice smile? Yes that's why he was he was still looking at her she had smiled at him. Was she drunk enough for him to make his move? Not yet. Leaning back on his chair a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he almost jumped up with the shock. "Damm it Evan." Justin said as his friends grinned at him as he whipped beer of his hand. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump bro." Evan said climbing in the booth next to his friend. "You do realise you have no chance with her." Evan said indicating to the petite brunette Justine had been looking no staring at for the past ten minutes. "Oh yeah why not?" He said giving his friend a frown. "Because she is not going with anyone at the moment, I heard she is celibate." Evan said taking a swig of his beer and feeling a little more than tipsy. "Yeah right, that should be a crime." Justin said polishing off his own beer and placing the empty glass down on the table. "Why everyone is entitled to go on a sex hiatus if they want to." Evan said but he also thought it should be made illegal for some one as beautiful as Mickie James to be celibate.

"I am going to ask her if she fancy's having a drink with us." Justin said standing up on slightly shaky legs. Even stood up too using Justin shoulder to help him get some leverage out of the booth.

Mickie was not having the best time of her life. She had come out because Beth had begged her. Beth wanted to catch up with Paul who she had not seen for ages and had now left Mickie sitting on a bar stool so she could go and talk to him. Mickie picked up her glass of ice water and took a sip. She almost spat it back out when a hand came down on her shoulder and span her around on her bar stool. "Hey honey." Evan said as he smiled at her. Mickie couldn't help but smile at the two boy's and their obviously drunken state. "Hi Evan, Justin." Mickie said tilting her head at Justin who was leaning on the bar for support. "What are you drinking Mickie can I get you another?" Justin asked eying her now empty glass. "Umm it was just water and I am ok thanks. Justin stepped back and put his hands on his chest in mock horror. "Mickie James you can not be sat at this bar drinking water. No No H2O." Justin said wagging his finger at her. Mickie had to smile at him and she turned to look at Evan who held a similar disapproving look on his face at her drinking habits.

Just then Beth decided to come back and join them. She nodded at Even as he stepped aside to let her get to the bar. "You know you are a very tall lady." He said to her as she turned to face him. Beth looked at Evan as though he had said the silliest thing she had ever herd. "I guess I am." She said and looked at Mickie who was trying not to openly laugh. Justin decided he would try and save his friend. "Hey." He called to the bar tender.

"Can I get a pitcher of Margarita." Justin said turning and flashing a smile at the three people he was standing with. "Dude that is so gay." Evan said grinning back at him. "it's not for us, its for the ladies." Justin corrected his friend and handed Mickie and Beth a glass. The girls just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. If it was free why the heck not. "And four beers." Justin added as the man came back over with their pitcher. Having got all their drinks Evan led the way back over to the table and offered Mickie and Beth a seat.

Mickie was starting to like this evening. Beth had even loosened off a little Mickie was sure the margarita's had something to do with that. "Hey look it's the face of Jesus in my beer mug." Justin said holding the mug aloft and pointing at the foam that had settled around the edge. "Looks more like Noah to me." Beth said grinning at her joke and a hiccup escape her mouth. Mickie giggled at her friend as she took hold of the pitcher and poured the remainder of the margarita into her glass then pouted. "I can't believe we have drunk all that." She said to Beth and Beth just shrugged at her. Evan gave her a thumbs up and finished off his beer and stood on the seat. Justin followed him up there. Both men proceeding to dance the Macarena to a song that was anything but.

"Ok that's me I am off." Beth said standing up and swaying slightly as her legs got used to being vertical again. "Oh do you have to go?" Mickie said one eye on the boy's the other on Beth. "Yeah honey I have a meeting tomorrow unlike some people, and I do not want to be vomiting all the way though it." Beth said reaching down and giving Mickie a hug. "Don't stay out all night, and no singing when you come back, remember I am in the room next door." Beth wagged her finger at her friend and waved good bye to Evan and Justin , who gave her a wave and a smile without breaking rhythm.

Mickie was being pulled up by her arms on to the seat. "Come on Mickie." Evan said shouting in her ear above the noise of the music. Mickie couldn't help but join in as the music changed to Lady Ga Ga's bad romance. "Oh I love this, come on lets go dance." Mickie said trying to pull the two boy's behind her off the seat and towards the dance floor. "No way I don't dance." Justin said shaking his head. "Then what was that before?" Mickie said not letting go of his hand. "The Macarena is not dancing it's a classic." Justin said in his defence but was finally pushed off the seat by Evan behind him and on to the dance floor.

After a couple of hours they noticed the club was starting to empty out. Justin and Even each took hold of one of Mickie's arms. Leading her out of the club and into the elevator. "Hey I had a great time." Evan said as Mickie looked at him and smiled. "Me too." Mickie said back swaying slightly and having to be held up by Justin. "It was great, did you see me do the robot, I was the hottest thing on that dance floor." Justin said but was met with a pair of sad faces. "Dude they were looking at you because they were embarrassed for you." Even said and Mickie snorted as she tried to hold in her laugh. Before Justin could reply the doors opened on their floor.

It was some kind of happy mistake that they were all on the same floor. Evan's and Justin's room were quite a bit further down the hall than Mickie's room but it made escorting her home a lot less awkward as they had to walk past it any way. Mickie stopped and put her key in the lock. Turning to Justin and Even she gave them each a peck on the cheek. "Night boy's it's been fun." Mickie said as she opened her door and fumbled for the light switch.

Evan and Justin gave her a wave good bye and made sure she was inside her room before they turned to go inside their own.

"You know, I bet I can get her to go out with me before you can even get you foot in the door." Justin said turning towards his friend as Evan got his door unlocked.

"Oh yeah in which universe?" Evan said stopping in his doorway and looking directly at Justin who had his eyebrows raised. "Ok then you think your all that, put your money where your mouth is." Evan said knowing that he was going to regret this in the morning he was sure of it but he just couldn't help himself. "Fine what is the bet?" Justin said taking a step forward and meeting Even in the middle of the hall.

"Five hundred pounds that I can get Mickie to sleep with me first." Evan said knowing that he had the money but he would rather have the girl. Just held out his hand. "It's a bet." He said and the two boys shook hands curtly. Turning away from each other they both walked back in to their own rooms and began to plan their next move.

Mickie woke up. She smiled to herself and stretched in her bed, she was one of the lucky few people who did not get hang over's, she put it down to her amazing constitution and the fact that she was always carful to drink plenty of water and sober up a bit before going to bed. Throwing back the bed clothes and noticing that she had slept in her underwear she grimaced a bit. "Guess I was a bit more drunk than I realised." She said to herself as she placed her feet on the floor and stood up. Walking just one stride she tripped over a discarded shoe. Cussing and stumbling towards the bathroom, Mickie grabbed hold of the door frame and rubbed her aching toes. "Oh I have to watch where I leave my shoes." Mickie said again speaking to no one in particular. Standing up straight and putting weight on her throbbing foot Mickie walked over to the bed side table and picked up her phone. Texting Beth _Good morning sunshine_ Mickie smiled and placed the phone back on her bedside table heading for the bathroom.

Beth was awoken by the sound of her phone beeping. Opening one eye and closing it again quickly against the bright sunshine in her room, and the headache going on right behind her eyes, Beth reached out for her phone. It wasn't that Beth could not hold her drink it was just that it seemed to always give her a headache, plus she had been woken up this morning at Three am by a very loud slightly out of tune rendition of I will survive. Looking at her phone she snarled at got out of bed taking off her PJ's as she went Beth closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

Evan had been awake for a while, he had been up half the night emptying is stomach in to his toilet. He knew he had had too much last night that had not stopped him. He remembered what it had led too as well. The bet, a bet he was not going to back out of either. If he did he would have to let Justin have Mickie and he was not going to let that happen. Evan knew he had a slight advantage as he and Mickie were naturally more likely to hang around each other, they were both face, both moved in the same circles, and he talked to her often at the arena. Justin on the other hand had his NXT thing going on and was a heel, his friends were not Mickie's. He wasn't going to under estimate his friends though as he brushed his teeth and got ready for breakfast.

Just was waiting in the corridor when Mickie James emerged from her room. She looked fresh and clean and she did not look like she had a hang over at all. Pushing himself away from the wall he walked towards her. She spotted him as she turned to walk he short distance to Beth's room. "Morning how are you feeling?" Mickie enquired as the young man before her waved at her. "Not great, not as good as you by the sounds of it." Justin replied as he lent against Beth's door frame as the Diva knocked. "Ha I am just lucky I guess, that and plenty of water." Mickie said smiling at Justin. "I'm coming." Mickie heard as Beth called out from inside her room. "We are headed down for breakfast, would you like to join us?" Mickie asked as Justin was about to walk toward the elevator. "Sure that would be great." Justin said thinking that this was going to be easier than he first thought. Mickie knocked on Beth's door again just as the Glamazon swung it open. "Good morning." Mickie smiled at her friend who was still putting on one shoe. " Yeah yeah, well it would be if I hadn't been woken up at three to the sounds of I will survive." Beth said shutting her door and giving Justin a gracious smile. "I bet those guys heard it half way down the hall." Beth said pointing to Justin as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Actually I didn't but, I bet you sounded great." Justin said giving Mickie a wink and Mickie gave him a smile back.

"Next time you can have the room next door then." Beth said stepping on to the elevator followed by her two companions. Mickie hit the button for the ground floor and the doors closed.

Evan was just coming out of his room as he saw the elevator doors close and he caught a glimpse of the three people inside. "Oh it's on now." He said under his breath as he went to the elevators to catch up with his friends.

Ok how was that good, bad, ugly. It is a little out of my comfort zone so be gentle, obviously things are going to get pretty complicated between them in later chapters so bare with me. As always review I love to here your thoughts, oh and check out my poll on my profile ta x x x


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter two, please stick with me on this one, it is quite slow going for plot on this one but I hope it will be worth it on the end. Oh and it is not going to be an epic like the others I have written, so if you like it quick and fast ;-) you should like this.

Even tried not to burst in on the restaurant like a man possessed, he tried too act cool like it didn't matter to him that Justin had given him the slip to be with the girls. He was surprised to see them sitting at a table already, having gotten their breakfast and sat down.

Just spotted him as soon as he walked in, he had been expecting his high flying friend to make an appearance pretty quickly he looked at Beth who had just asked him a question but he had no idea what she said. "Huh sorry I was thinking." Justin said slightly embarrassed that he had not heard her. "I said I have to get going I have a meeting at ten don't you also have to be there." Beth asked knowing that it was a meeting for all the heel wrestlers on Smackdown. "Oh umm yeah I suppose I do." Justin said forgetting that he did have to be there. He knew he would be leaving Mickie alone with Evan but he had no choice.

Mickie smiled as she saw Evan coming over to them with his tray, just as he sat down Beth stood up emptying her cup of OJ and placing her hand on Mickie's shoulder. "I will see you later honey, fancy a quick couple of lengths in the pool?" Beth asked as she put her chair back and picked up her tray. "Yeah sounds good text me when you get out." Mickie said as Justin stood up as well only exchanging a quick nod with Evan as he sat down opposite Mickie.

"See you later Mickie." Justin said he also patted Evan on the shoulder but a bit harder than was friendly and Evan got the picture. "By Justin catch you later maybe." Mickie said as she spooned her cereal into her mouth. "Good morning you look chipper." Justin said as the diva smiled round her mouthful of food. "Thank you, you look decidedly hung over." Mickie said smiling at the man in front of her as she noticed the rings around his eyes. "Ha well someone kept me up until three am." He said and grinned at her as he placed half a sausage in his mouth in one go. Mickie made a face as she watched him chew the sausage and Evan raised his eyebrows. "What?" He questioned.

"However much I like you Even I have no desire to see your half chewed on sausage going around your mouth." Mickie said with a smile as Even closed his mouth shut proceeding to chew with it no longer on display. Finishing and swallowing Evan grinned at Mickie and lent forward.

"So you like me a." Evan said knowing this was the perfect opportunity to find out how she felt about him. "Of course you are a great friend." Mickie said not catching on to what Evan was really after although her face did feel slightly hotter at the question. Evan tried not to let his disappointment show at the word friend, but it was a start at least she didn't think of him as annoying or anything. "So do you fancy coming down to the gym with me, I could use the company." Evan said looking Mickie in the eyes and for the first time noticing just how pretty they were.

"Sure sounds like fun, I can do a warm up while I wait for Beth." Mickie said replacing her knife and fork on her plate and leaning back in her seat.

"Ok I will come and get you in twenty minutes." Evan said standing up and walking with Mickie to take their trays and plates back.

Mickie was putting on her shorts and doing up her sneakers when she thought about who she was about to go work out with. She had liked Evan for ages now, he was a good friend and a nice guy, but she had always wondered if there could be something more there. She shivered at the thought of him working out right next to her but she pushed that thought aside as a knock came at the door. Standing up Mickie opened it and looked at the smiling superstar. "You ready?" He asked and offered Mickie his arm. "Sure am." Mickie said taking hold of the offered arm and walking towards the gym. A thought surprised her as she watch Evan press the button for the elevator. When the door opened she had the brief wish it was Justin, she didn't know where that thought had come from, but she hardly knew him but what she did know had intrigued her, plus there was some form of chemistry between them, she could have sword last night he had been checking her out, but she had chosen to ignore it. Putting all thoughts of Justin out of her mind she focused on having a good work out session with Evan.

Justin sat in the meeting eyeing the clock. He knew that Evan was bound to ask Mickie to do something with him. He couldn't believe how jealous he was over this fact. He barely knew the woman, but he did fancy her, plus there was the added bonus of five hundred dollars. It seemed to run deeper than that though, he actually liked her, she was funny and smart and not to mention beautiful, she was just his type of woman, and right now he was stuck listening to the creative team prattle on about feuds. Finally they were all given permission to go, finding Beth Justin offered to walk back with her and the blonde woman accepted. "So do you mind if I tag along with you at the pool?" Justin asked Beth as they walked the short distance back to the hotel and Beth shook her head. "Its no problem, I am sure Mickie wont mind, plus it would be good to have some competition." Beth said knowing that Justin could probably out swim her but she did like a challenge. Just smiled at the woman, he had known Beth a long time and he respected her, she was trying to push the women's division forward and only good could come of that.

Beth found a note attached to her door when she got there, it was from Mickie telling her to meet in the gym. Informing Justin Beth got her stuff together quickly and headed out the door. As she went down to the gym accompanied by Justin she couldn't help but wonder if there was something else going on here. Although it was not unusual for them to run into other superstars and work out with them, Evan and Justin seemed to be hanging around much more than usual. Beth shrugged it off for now but she was going to keep an eye on things, she did not need for Mickie to get distracted right now as Wrestlemaina was only a few weeks away and they both had title matches, not against each other for once.

Evan had not had the best work out for his body. He had been to preoccupied with watching Mickie, he hope she had not noticed too much, but when he insisted that he change running machine because the one he was on did not feel right, so he could be opposite Mickie he thought he had pushed his luck too far. Mickie however didn't even seem to notice, she was going at a gentle jog with her IPod in and bopping her head to the music. Even couldn't help but watch her as she ran, it was hypnotic for him. Just as he was starting to warm down he looked up and saw Beth and Justin come in. He tried to smile not to show his disappointment, but all he seemed to manage was a half smile half grimace.

Justin spotted them almost straight away, he heart gave a little jump as he saw Mickie jump down off the tread mill. She waved and smiled at them as they approached the pair of wrestlers. "Hey guys how was it." Mickie asked whipping her forehead with a towel. "Boring." Justin said leaning on a nearby bike and giving Evan a glance and his friend just smiled back at him. "Will you be joining us swimming?" Mickie asked Justin who had his gym bag with him. "I sure will Beth here thinks she can beet me in a race." Justin said turning to the Glamazon and giving her a grin. "That sounded like a challenge to me." Evan said encouraging this as it would take Justin's attention off of Mickie. "Oh me too, shall we guys." Mickie said holding out her hand and watching as the boys filed passed her and off in to their changing room.

Mickie walked in behind Beth and took hold of the Diva's arm. "I think I might like someone." Mickie said to her friend in hushed tones. Beth turned and looked down at Mickie a small smile on her face. "Would it be Evan by any chance?" Beth asked and sat down on the bench and started taking off her shoes. "Umm maybe, but its not as simple as that, I think I like Justin too." Mickie admitted sitting down heavily next to Beth. "You don't suppose you could take one of them off my hands could you." Mickie said and Beth laughed. "I don't think so honey, me and Justin, well I could pretend to be his mum I suppose, and me and Evan that is even weirder." Beth said making a yucky face at the image.

"Why don't you go on a date with both, and find out which one you want." Beth suggested as she pulled on her swimming costume and Mickie followed suit. "That's assuming they both want to go on a date with me." Mickie said tying her bikini top behind her head.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, but don't get hurt Mickie you know what they say, two is company and three is a crowd." Beth said grabbing a towel and heading for the pool. Mickie stood still for a second pondering what Beth had said, knowing her friend was right she would make sure she decided quickly which way she should have her attentions. Coming out to the pool side Evan and Justin were already there and her stomach fluttered as both men waved at her to come and join them.

Justin was thinking about what a good day he had had with Evan and the girls. He could honestly say that he had never had so much fun with his clothes on. After they had warmed up and he had beaten Beth three times in two lengths races they had stopped to play a game of water polo. If he wasn't mistaken he was starting to fall for Mickie in a big way and he knew that could be dangerous. He was determined to ask her out on a date tomorrow. He no longer cared about the bet they had started but he knew he couldn't back out now or he would forfeit to Evan and he was not going to let that happen. Walking back to their hotel rooms he knew he would see her again at the arena tomorrow as it was Friday night Smackdown and they both had matches he was going to ask her out for dinner after the show.

Evan was saying good by to the girls when Mickie turned round and caught his hand. Evan was slightly shocked and he glanced around to see Justin deep in thought opening his door. "I had a lovely day today." Mickie said as she let of Evan's hand and he immediately missed the contact. "So did I." Evan said looking down at the small brunette. "I was just wondering if you fancied going for coffee before tomorrows show?" Mickie said knowing that it was the safest time to have together, they both had a good excuse if things didn't go well and neither of them would be able to drink. "I would love too." Evan said thinking if his smile got any bigger he would break his face. Mickie smiled back at him and opened her door. "I will see you tomorrow then at let's say twelve." Mickie said and Evan nodded back in response. "I will look forward to it." He said and picked up her hand and placed a light kiss on it. Mickie blushed as he walked away and she closed the door to her hotel room.

"Oh Mickie what have you gotten yourself in to." She said to herself as she fell down on her bed.

Ok not sure if this is going the way I want it but I am quite please with where this is going, next chapter will be the dates. Mucho fun

As always please review or I will fold my arms and stamp my feet and refuse to update.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I am back with a chapter update. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed. I have to say when I asked for a challenge I got it, this story has kept me up half the night trying to figure out what is going to happen next. I hope you enjoy what I have come up with.

Justin had gotten out of bed early, he planned to catch Mickie before she went to the arena. It was Friday and that meant Smackdown was on tonight, it meant everyone would be in a rush to get there and get ready.

Coming down to breakfast he saw neither Beth nor Mickie, he hadn't even been able to find Evan that morning and decided he would head to the gym.

Mickie was feeling slightly nervous, she had told herself that this was not a date that she was just meeting Evan for a coffee as friends, but her stomach was churning and she had taken ages over picking an outfit out. She did not want to look like she was trying too hard, but on the other hand she didn't want to look like she wasn't trying at all. Finally she settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a black halter neck.

"I am off now Beth, I will see you around one thirty." Mickie said calling out to her friend who was in her room and Beth mumbled good bye as she was trying to have a shower. Mickie grinned to herself and threw her purse over her shoulder and walked to the elevator.

Justin couldn't believe his luck as he was exiting the gym who should step out of the elevator but the woman he had been looking for all morning.

"Hey Mickie." Justin said walking up to her and smiling broadly. Mickie smiled back at him and stopped next to him. "Hi Justin I was just on my way out." Mickie said feeling decidedly awkward but knowing that she had no intention of lying to either man. "Oh yeah, well that's ok, I just had a question." Justin said looking shy all of a sudden and Mickie could tell what was coming.

"Sure fire away." Mickie said wanting to encourage him.

"I was wondering if you fancied going for a drink, maybe after work?" Justin said as confidently as possible. Mickie looked at him offering him her best smile.

"I would love to, it would be nice to get to know you a little better." Mickie said placing her hand on his upper arm.

"That's great, if tonight is no good we could go for lunch." Justin said hoping that they might be able to do both. Mickie turned her eyes away for a second and took in a deep breath.

"I would but I am meeting Evan for a cup of coffee." Mickie said and she saw Justin's face drop.

"Oh well maybe if your with him we shouldn't you know." Justin said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"No no it's fine it's just coffee between two friends." Mickie said knowing that was the almost truth. Justin smiled at that and took hold of his gym bag.

"Great I will come and meet you after the show." He said as Mickie nodded her approval back and Mickie turned to leave. Justin watched her walked out of the door and in to the Arizona sunshine.

Mickie was running late, she had told Evan twelve and it was five past. Walking to the café she came past the window and saw Evan sitting in a booth. He waved at her as she walked past. Mickie waved and smiled back at him and that feeling in her stomach started up again.

"Hey Mickie." Evan greeted her as he stood up while she sat down opposite him in the booth. "Hey Evan, how are you?" Mickie asked as a waitress came over and took their drinks order. "I'm good, I am glad we could do this, we don't spend nearly enough time with each other out side of work, I my honest opinion." Evan said as the waitress came back with their coffee's. Mickie smiled at him and blew on her coffee to cool it before she took a sip.

"I agree, it's nice to just be able to talk sometimes, about anything other than wrestling." Mickie said as she watched Evan's eyes and though how beautiful and expressive they were.

"Do you want anything to eat, they serve food here to." Evan asked her hoping he could extend their date as much as possible.

"Oh you know what me and Beth have this ritual, film room service, shower and then off to the arena." Mickie said feeling like she was letting him down somewhat she was having a nice time.

"Oh that's ok, I know what its like, I have my own thing as well. I can't tell you though it's silly." Evan said a slight blush on his face, he couldn't even believe he had mentioned anything. Mickie's interest peeked and she knew by the end of their date she would get it out of him.

The rest of the date went well, they talked about old times, laughed so hard at things people had done in the past Mickie had not had so much fun on a date in a long time.

"I can't believe he actually threw you in the dumpster." Mickie said almost crying with laughter at Evan's story.

"To be fair I really should not have taken his wallet." Evan said laughing just as hard. "Yeah stealing Mark's wallet and refusing to give it back is not just silly it's damm near suicidal." Mickie said finishing off her coffee.

"I was lucky it was full of rubbish." Evan said as he saw Mickie had finished her dink and was probably going to leave soon.

"Oh how is that lucky?" Mickie said amused but confused at the same time.

"Well it stank, but it was a soft landing, if it had been empty I would have gone right to the bottom and that would have hurt." Justin said elaborating for her and Mickie grinned back at him. Mickie checked her watch and saw that it was already one thirty and she had to get back to the hotel.

"I am sorry Evan, but I must be getting back, Beth will be wondering where I have got to." She said standing up and Evan stood up with her. Mickie started to get her wallet out but Evan placed his hand on hers. "No way this is my treat." He said softly to her and Mickie knew he was not going to take no for an answer. "Ok I had a really good time." Mickie said leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips. It lasted no more than two seconds but Mickie felt a slight tingle as she pulled back from him.

"I had a great time too, maybe I could take you to dinner later?" Evan asked thinking he was on a roll now why not. Mickie looked away from him for a second and then smiled at him apologetically. "I would love to but Justin and I are going for drinks after work, you know to get too know each other a little bit better." Mickie said and she saw Evan's face drop.

"I thought I would be a good idea seeing as I am your friend and he is your friend, and I am always looking to expand my friendship base." Mickie said grinning at him as he perked up again. "That's cool maybe some other time?" Evan said a Mickie turned to leave. "I will hold you to that." She said giving him a wink and causing his heat to skip a beat. Evan watched as Mickie walked back towards the hotel, the taste of her lips still lingered on his own and he couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face.

Mickie joined Beth on the bed of her hotel room, they had opted for a light lunch, and had gone for the film Independence Day. Not only because they had a secret sifi addiction, but they both thought Will Smith was hot. "So you enjoyed yourself then." Beth said when Mickie was still smiling an hour after she had got back. "I really did, I am so confused now." Mickie said as she leaned up on her elbows to look at her friend.

"Well at least wait until you see Justin tonight, I mean he might turn out to be not your type at all." Beth said and Mickie nodded and they settled down to watch the film.

Coming out of their room Beth and Mickie headed for the arena, they had a match against each other tonight and they had planned and rehearsed it all week. It should be a real crowd pleaser, walking into the arena Mickie saw Justin talking to Wade Barrette she stopped and decided to say hello. "Hey there Justin you still on for tonight?" Mickie said and Justin turned and smiled to her. Wade just gave them both a curios look and eyed Beth suspiciously. "Of course I will pick you up about ten." Justin said as Mickie nodded and Beth told her they better get going or they would be late. "See you then." Mickie called back as Beth almost had to drag her off to get ready.

"What was that all about?" Wade said turning to his colleague, and giving him a disapproving look.

"I am taking her for a drink tonight, she is nice I think you would like her." Justin said defending Mickie to his leader.

"I doubt it she is just another Diva, they are only here for one reason." Wade said and Justin couldn't help but feel anger bubbling up inside him.

"Mickie is different, she is a good wrestler, and she is not just a piece of meat." He said standing up to his full height and clenching his fist together.

"Unlikely, she got where is though a guy like you, and as for that blonde one, what was McMahon on when he hired her, she looks like Godzilla." Wade said laughing at his own joke. Justin was not impressed and he decided that if he wanted to keep his job he had better leave.

"Where do you think you're going we're not done here?" Wade shouted after him and Justin just turned and looked at him.

"I think we are." He said and went back to his locker room.

Mickie was setting Beth up for her long kiss goodnight, she knew Beth did not want to do this but Mickie had decided it was a proper crowd pleaser. Kicking Beth in the midsection she doubled over. Bending her back and planting a kiss right on her friends lips Beth played her part well. She struggled slightly and then stood upright. Mickie turned for her round house kick, Beth got the timing slightly off and was coming forward and the kick connected, it wasn't very hard but Mickie knew it would leave a mark. Quickly getting down Mickie covered Beth and got the win, the referee held up her hand in victory and the crowed cheered. Getting out of the ring Mickie made her way up the ramp and Beth did a good show of holding on to her bruised jaw and looking angrily at her.

"Ok that went a bit wrong but I bet it looked great on the replay." Beth said as she joined Mickie behind the curtain and Mickie saw the red mark on her friends cheek.

"Sorry about that, I pulled slightly at the last minute but it was too late." Mickie said as they walked off backstage together.

"My fault I got a bit carried away with the swaying." Beth said smiling at her friend but deciding some ice would be a good idea tonight.

"Hey ladies I am glad I wasn't on the end of that kick, it looked nasty." Randy Orton said coming up to them his championship belt throw over his shoulder as he was on next.

"Ha maybe one day you will get to find out just how much it hurt's Orton." Mickie said playfully as he smiled back at them. Beth was going to wear this war wound with pride if Randy said it looked like it hurt.

"Maybe I will James, anyway great match catch you later or I will be late." And with that he was gone and Mickie had a date to get ready for.

Justin was waiting for her at the end of the corridor, we was leant with his back against the wall knee bent and foot flat against it and he looked so handsome just standing there Mickie felt her face go hot. She smiled at him and he gave her a small wave. "Are you ready?" Justin asked her and Mickie nodded the affirmative. Walking to the car Mickie asked him where they were going.

"It's a little place near the hotel, it looked like it was nice and quite." Justin said as he let them into the car.

The ride was pretty quite, they talked about how the show went that night and who they thought would be headlining Wrestlemaina. Mickie looked over at her companion. She thought about the two men she was currently involved with, while Evan made her smile, they shared the same sense of humour, liked the same music and she felt totally comfortable with him. Justin offered her something different, he made her feel slightly dangerous, there was a definite sexual attraction there that she did not have with Evan and it was making this very difficult for her.

Walking into the bar Mickie agreed that the place was perfect, they both ordered a bottle of beer and Mickie hand the intention of making it her only beer, she did not want to get drunk and end up doing something she might regret.

"So what kind of music are you into." Mickie asked Justin as they had covered the subjects of family and work.

"Oh I like the Led." Justin said and Mickie made a face.

"What, there is nothing like putting on the Led and playing the air guitar." Justin said defending himself, at the look on Mickie's face. Mickie smiled at the thought of him dancing around his hotel room playing a fake guitar.

"What do you like then?" Justin said changing the subject quickly before he embarrassed himself.

"I have to admit I am a country music fan." Mickie said taking another sip of her beer and finding that she had nearly finished it.

"Oh no what other dirty little secrets do you have I wonder?" Justin said giving her a wink and making Mickie laugh.

"Well I kind of have a secret like of SiFi films." Mickie admitted and Justin raised his beer and finished it off. "Ha something I can relate to, Star wars, classic, oh and Alien great films." He said and Mickie nodded in agreement. This was bad, she was even more confused, if she had just fancied Justin but he had turned out to be horrible she could have lived with that, but now she actually liked him as well how was she going top choose?

Getting back to the hotel Justin dropped Mickie off at her door. "I had a really nice time thank you." Mickie said leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Justin smiled down at her and said. "Me too maybe we can do this again sometime?" He replied as Mickie opened her door.

"I look forward to it." Mickie said with a smile as she turned and went into her room with a small wave.

Justin turned and walked to his room, he paused and turned around to face Evan's door, he knew he had to speak to him, it was about time they sorted this out. Knocking on his friend's door he awaited a reply.

Beth was returning from Melina's room all the way at the opposite end of the hall to hers and Mickie's room. She had gotten a text from Mickie letting her know she was back, and Beth wanted to here the details of her date. As she approached Evan's room though she could here arguing, not wanting to listen but curiosity getting the better of her she stopped outside his door and heard Mickie's name.

"You think you have it all don't you."

"Probably, but I know she like's me so why don't you just give up."

"In your dreams."

"Oh yeah so you fancy doubling the bet?"

"Put your money where your mouth is a, ok a thousand dollars and who ever gets her into bed first, get's too keep her to the other backs off."

"Fine but I hope you are prepared for some lonely nights."

"Fine whatever."

Beth shot away from the door as she heard footsteps from inside the room, she ran to Mickie's door but hesitated in knocking, was she going to tell Mickie the truth, what she really wanted to do was go and kick both guys where it counted and keep Mickie from ever knowing, but she just couldn't do that. Knocking on the door it only took Mickie a few seconds to open it.

"Hey lady come on in" Mickie said cheerfully but her smile fell of her face when she saw Beth's expression.

"What's happened?" Mickie said as Beth plopped down on the bed.

"I need to tell you something Mickie and I think you had better sit down." Beth said as she told Mickie exactly what she had heard. Mickie remained calmer than Beth expected and she looked at her friend who's jaw was clenched and she was tapping her nails on the table.

"What do you want to do honey?" Beth asked coning over to offer her friend a hug.

"I am not sure yet but I will think of something, thank you for telling me." Mickie said standing up and Beth got the hit that Mickie wanted her to eave.

Closing the door behind Beth Mickie finished getting ready for bed and climbed in under the sheets. "I will get tem for thinking they can do this to me." Mickie said to herself as she started to think of a plan.

Oh no they have been rumbled, what is Mickie going to do, is Beth going to get to kick them where it counts. That was much longer than I thought it was going to be I kind of rolled two chapters into one hope you enjoyed. Please read and review and find out what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Back again another update I am good to you. Hope you are enjoying this story I am starting to get in to it now, which is a shame seeing as there is not much left of it.

On we go.

Mickie woke up feeling much happier than she should have done. She had managed to think of a plan to get back at Justin and Evan. As she got in the shower she started to have second thoughts, but she soon pushed them out of her mind at the thought of them betting over her.

Getting out of the shower Mickie towel dried and wrapped up her hair to prevent the water dripping on to the carpet. Coming into the living room and throwing on some sweats she heard a knock at the door. Opening it she saw Beth standing there obviously she had not had the best of nights sleep. She looked tired and paler than usual. "Oh honey are you felling ok." Mickie asked her friend as she walked into her room.

"I am ok I just didn't get the best nights sleep is all, you seem pretty happy though." Beth said sitting on the bed and watching as Mickie pulled her hair out of the towel and stated to run a brush though it. "I know it's surprising what plotting revenge can do for ones mind set." Mickie said grinning evilly at Beth and Beth couldn't help but smile back at her. "I just felt so stupid, I knew something was up and I told you to go on a date with both of them." Beth said quickly needing to get the guilt off her head.

"No don't you do that, this is not your fault, I agreed to go out with both of them, and really they started this in the first place, so don't you feel guilty, don't you dare." Mickie said getting up and placing her arms around her friend. Beth smiled up at Mickie and nodded her head.

"Ok now are you going to tell me your plan or do I have to beg." Beth said and Mickie grinned at her and began to tell her what she had in mind.

Justin was in a bit of turmoil, his date with Mickie had gone well, but now Evan had laid down the gauntlet. He was determined he was not going to loose Mickie, he liked her too much there was defiantly something there. Getting up and showering quickly Justin decided that he would ask her out first, no drinks or crowded bars this time he would ask her to have dinner and a movie in his room and let nature take its cause, he hoped. The game was on and Evan was going down whatever it took.

Evan was brushing his teeth as he stared back at his own reflection but he didn't really like what was looking back at him. He knew that having this bet on Mickie was not a good thing to be doing, if she ever found out she would be devastated, also what a away to start a relationship. If something did develop between them would he be able to live with the guilt, he decided he would ask her out tonight, maybe for dinner and a movie at his hotel room and he would tell her. Knowing he would be taking a risk and that both he and Justin could loose her, but he could not be with her and know it was all based on some silly bet. Whipping the toothpaste of his mouth Evan closed the bathroom door and walked into his living room. He was going to get Mickie by being the one who told her the truth, either he had her or neither of them did.

Mickie and Beth were down at breakfast when Justin and Evan walked in. they looked quite uncomfortable around each other, Mickie was not sure she would have noticed this fact if she had not known about the bet. Waving at the boys she noticed how they perked up and waved cheerily back.

It was time that she put her plan into action, she knew that one or both of them was probably going to make his move soon and she couldn't let them get the upper hand on her. It was already to complicated for her, not only did she like both of them, but she had thought seriously about being with one of them, now she had to make a clean break and quickly before they mess up her emotions again.

Beth stood up and walked over to Justin getting his attention while Mickie caught Evan still waiting in line for his breakfast.

"Hey Evan, how are you?" Mickie smiled at him and tried to look as normal as possible, as if they had just happened to have bumped into one another.

"Mickie hey yeah I am fine, I have been meaning to talk to you actually." Evan said finding her sudden appearance a little off putting, but he was determined to ask her out. Taking a quick glance at Justin and seeing he was busy with Beth he thought this was his perfect chance.

"Ask away." Mickie replied as he looked down at her and smiled warmly.

"How do you fancy coming back to my room tonight for dinner and a film?" He said all in one breath so he did not get nervous and back out of asking her.

"I would love to, but how about we do it at mine, I have got a hold of Alien and I can't wait to watch it." Mickie said to Evan giving him a wink and Evan grinned back at her.

"Sounds like a great plan what time do you want me to come over?" He asked her thinking this was going to be far easier than he expected.

"Let's say ten, oh and please don't let Justin know I don't want to hurt his feelings, do you promise." Mickie said putting on her best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"No problem I know what that is like, mum is the word." Evan said as he got his breakfast and went to a table and started eating.

Mickie signalled to Beth who then excused herself from Justin to go and talk to Evan and keep him occupied while Mickie executed the second stage of her plan.

"I would love to do that, but how about you come to mine, I have just got Alien and I am dying to watch it." Mickie said to Justin after he asked her out for the evening.

"Ok that sounds great, what time would you like me?" Justin said smiling and looking back at Evan who was talking with Beth.

"How about you come round for quarter past ten." Mickie said knowing that she could not have them turn up at the same time, or her plan would be over before it began.

"no problem I will look forward too it." Justin said and he smiled at her, and Mickie could not help but feel a little guilty.

"Oh and please don't tell Evan I don't want to hurt his feelings." Mickie said and Justin promised not to tell him about their date tonight and Mickie made her way out of the restaurant followed a few minutes later by Beth.

"Well how did it go?" Beth asked her friend as the headed back up to their hotel rooms.

"Fine they both agreed to come." Mickie said slight doubt creeping into her voice. Beth looked at her and sighed. "I know you are playing with fire here Mickie, and if you want to back out of this I wouldn't blame you." Beth said as the doors opened to their floor.

"I know but I can't back out now, and these guys need teaching a lesson, they can not do that too some one and expect to get away with it." Mickie said feeling the anger boil up inside of her again and feeling that she was doing the right thing.

"Ok but you know I will be right next door if this does not go the way you want it to." Beth said as Mickie let them both into her room.

"Thanks, just if you start to here screaming or things being broken I suggest you just dial 911 because I would have caused some serious bodily harm." Mickie grinned at her friend and Beth could not help but smile back.

Justin sat next to Evan and ate his breakfast. "So what are you up to tonight dude?" Evan asked his friend, he did not like the fact that they had fallen out somewhat over this bet and he would have liked to have his friend back.

"Not much thinking I would have a quite night in, I mean we are flying to Denver tomorrow." Justin said remembering his promise to Mickie.

"Me too hey what do you say we call a truce for now, neither of us see Mickie tonight and we can start again when we get settled in at out new location." Evan said hoping that Justin would agree and he could be alone with Mickie tonight with out fear of getting disturbed.

"Yeah no problem man, I could do with a night off, plus this is playing havoc with our friendship." Justin agreed as he knew he was already seeing Mickie and if Evan was not going to even try and make a date with her he was in the clear. Both men sat there smiling to them selves both thinking that they were going to have Mickie all to themselves tonight. Little did they know what they had let themselves in for.

Ok that one was fairly short, but the last one was a long one so it all balances out.

Next chapter find out if Mickie's plan work? will either of them get the girl?

Please review your opinion matters.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok chapter 5 on we go. I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed and to everyone who has sent me words of encouragement.

Mickie spent most of the day going back and forth thinking about if her plan was a good idea or not.

She and Beth had gone a worked out, gone back to the hotel for lunch and still Mickie could not decide whether or not she was doing the right thing.

It was pretty obvious which side of the fence Beth was on, she was already for causing them actual bodily harm, but Mickie knew how ever mad she was with them both, and she was very mad, she still couldn't help feeling bad about tricking them like this.

"You know they are probably both thinking that they are going to be a thousand dollars richer by tomorrow morning right now." Beth said casually as she bit into her apple.

"Oh God don't say that, what a horrible thought." Mickie said placing her banana skin in the trash can and sitting on Beth's bed.

"Well it's true, I know you liked them both Mickie, but you can not even be sure if any of it was real." Beth said trying to make Mickie see that these boys were wrong however much Mickie liked them.

"I know you are right, and I am going to go through with the plan, I know I have no choice, but it is still not the greatest feeling in the world." Mickie said as she stood up, they had a house show tonight and although Mickie was not competing Beth was and Mickie had an interview about her title shot at Wrestlemaina. Opening the door Mickie turned and looked down at her friend. With a smile she left closing the door behind her, she knew Beth was trying to help her feel better about her decision to teach the boys a lesson, but until it was over Mickie's stomach would be in knots.

Justin went to the arena early, he had to get something from a local shop for his date with Mickie tonight and he didn't want anyone else too see it, especially Evan.

Taking his present over to his locker he stored it away and closed the door, turning the combination lock he knew no one would be able to get to it in there let alone see it. He also wanted to avoid more questions from wade about Mickie he did not need the hassle right now.

Smiling to himself he walked out of his locker room just as other superstars and Diva's began to arrive, he closed the door behind him and went off in search of his fellow colleagues.

Evan was so nervous it was coming off him in waves. He paced about the corridors and kept checking his watch, he had a match that evening against Edge but it was not that which was causing him to act so nervously. Even since he had spoken to Mickie this morning and made his decision to tell her about the bet he had been able to think of nothing else.

He remembered the look on her face of trust and the way her face and eyes lit up when she smiled. Evan had never felt this nervous about going on a date, he supposed it was because he knew it was based on a lie, not that he didn't like Mickie because he did very much so, but there was something very sordid in they way he and Justin had gone about being with her. He found himself with no time left to think as he was called on to stage, he would just have to see what unfolded tonight.

Mickie was returning with Beth from the arena, she knew that within the hour Evan would be at her door and she would have to face them with the ugly truth. Saying good bye to Beth Mickie decided she should get ready for them. Jumping into the shower she quickly washed the grime off from the arena and threw on a pair of jeans and a vest top. She did not bother with dressing up, even if this was going to be a real date they were just going to be sitting in her hotel room watching a movie, it did not require a dress.

Going over to0 the DVD player Mickie unplugged the scart lead from the DVD that connected to the TV and plugged it in to the out socket so that the DVD would not work.

She did not need Evan turning up and then getting to comfortable before Justin got there, so sabotaging the DVD player seemed like the ideal distraction, she hoped it would take Evan at least ten minutes to figure out what was wrong with it.

At five to ten Evan walked out of his hotel room as quietly as possible, he did not want to alert Justin that he was going out in case his friend should want to come with him. He straightened up slightly as he came to Mickie's door and knocked. It only took her a few moments to open the door and Evan was surprised at how beautiful she looked in just a pair of jeans and a jogging top.

"Hi Evan come on in." Mickie said opening the door and taking a quick glance down the hallway too make sure Justin was not early.

As she turned round she saw Evan was holding a packet of chips and dip in his hands and holding them out to her with a goofy grin on his face.

"I brought supplies." He said as Mickie took the offered items out of his hands and placed them on the bed.

"That's great can't do a movie without chips and dip." Mickie said with the warmest smile she could muster.

"You may have to have a look at the DVD for me though I tried to get it too come on and I was getting nothing, I don't know what is wrong with it." Mickie said as she handed Evan the remote control and he scratched his head as he pressed play and nothing happened.

Mickie watched as Evan changed channels, went into the menu and the setup and still had not worked out what was wrong with the film. Mickie checked her watch and saw that it was almost quarter past ten and she knew Justin was going to be there any second.

Evan got down on his hands and knees as he could see there was nothing wrong with the TV he figured that it must be the DVD player or the leads. Looking behind at the wiring he spotted the problem and was about to tell Mickie of his success when there was a knock at the door.

Justin stood outside Mickie's door with his hands behind his back holding the half a dozen red roses he had brought for Mickie earlier that day. It only took Mickie a second to open the door and Justin smiled at her and presented her with the flowers.

"These are for you." He said stepping into the room and suddenly spotting the man on the floor playing with the DVD player.

"What's going on here." Justin shouted as Evan stood up and turned on his friend.

"I could ask you the same damm thing." Evan said squaring up to Justin as Mickie jumped in the middle pushing them apart after she safely placed her roses on the table.

"I think I can explain, but I don't think you really need me to." Mickie said in the sternest voice she could muster.

Evan and Justin suddenly realised what was going on. Mickie had obviously found out about their bet.

"Is a thousand dollars the going rate for a Diva now a days or am I one of the lucky ones?" Mickie asked biting her words out as she watched both the boys turn their eyes down to the carpet.

"It wasn't like that Mickie, it got out of hand." Evan stumbled over his words and tried to look at her but he just couldn't hold her angry gaze.

"Oh I see, so what made you do it in the first place?" Mickie said knowing that if nothing else she would get an explanation out of these two.

"It was a stupid thing we did when we were drunk." Justin chipped in but he didn't even seem to raise his head and Mickie was getting pretty fed up with their scorned children look.

"Oh the old we were drunk excuse, in the history of excuses that one has never really been a very good one has it." Mickie said almost shouting at them and forcing them to loo at her for how ever brief a time.

"I am so sorry Mickie, I did not want to hurt you." Evan said speaking up first and Mickie didn't know exactly why he was sorry.

"How can I know what you are sorry for, betting over sleeping with me, or are you just sorry you got caught." Mickie said looking at someone she would have called her friend and seeing the genuine sorrow in his eyes, but she was not going to back down now.

"I never wanted to hurt you Mickie, at first maybe it was just a silly bet for me, but as I got to know you I couldn't get away from the bet so that Evan could have you, I like you too much." Justin said almost out of nowhere and this sudden confession took Mickie by surprise.

"If you cared about me why didn't you both call it off, or tell me what was going on?" Mickie said her tone softening somewhat.

"I was going to tell you tonight." Evan chipped in and Mickie turned to him and Justin snapped his head up and looked angrily at his friend.

"You were not, even if you were it was only so you could win the bet, so she would forgive you because you told her the truth." Justin shouted at Evan and Evan clenched his fists in anger.

"Oh like you wouldn't have done the same thing." Evan bit back and Mickie had heard enough.

"Justin I don't know you all that well, this might be normal for you but I suspect not, if you really did care for me you would have called this bet off not raised the stakes. Evan you were supposed to be my friend, I would have expected better from you." Mickie said walking to the door and opening it.

"Both of you out, I do not want to speak to you either of you again, do you understand me." Mickie said through clenched teeth and looked at the men standing still in her room.

"No way we need to sort this out." Justin said folding his arms and remaining still. Mickie could not believe what she was seeing, at first both men wanted nothing but to get out of her presence now they were refusing to leave.

"Mickie please let us explain." Evan said trying to plead his case. Mickie knew that if she looked at their sorry expressions and heard their excuses she knew the line between right and wrong would become blurred and she could not and would not forgive them for what they had done.

"No out, and if I hear of you do anything like this again I will make your lives a living hell am I clear." Mickie said lowering her tone so it was far more menacing than even she thought she was capable of.

Justin and Evan walked passed her and into the hall way, bit tried to turn round to talk to her one last time but they found the door shut in their face. There was nothing for them to do now but go back to their rooms and hope that one day Mickie might just speak to them again.

Mickie closed the door and fell back on her bed staring up at the ceiling she sighed heavily. Before she could get to comfortable there was a knock at the door. She did not need either Evan or Justin's apologies right now she was not in the mood.

"I told you to leave me alone." She called out not bothering to get up.

"It's me honey can I come in." Beth's voice drifted though the door.

"Yeah sorry honey it's open." Mickie called back figuring her friend had probably heard everything including the boy's exit.

"How you doing honey?" Beth asked lying down on the bed next to Mickie and also staring up and the ceiling.

"I am ok I guess, they did look so sorry for what they had done." Mickie said turning her head to look at her blonde friend.

"I'm sure they did they just got caught out." Beth said looking at her a small smile on her face.

"Maybe but you didn't see them, they were genuinely upset, in fact Just said he really liked me." Mickie said turning her head once more to look up.

" I know you liked them honey, but maybe you should stay away from them for a while, at least until you sort this out in your own head." Beth said taking hold of Mickie's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Your right I have told them to stay away from me, and I will do the same thing, I might never forgive them but maybe in time we could be friends again." Mickie said returning Beth's squeeze and sitting up.

"Have I told you before what a great friend you are?" Mickie asked Beth as she sat up too and smiled at the brunette.

"Oh yeah but it's not something you can here too often." Beth said and both girls laughed. Mickie knew that these next weeks would not be easy but with her friends around she knew she would be just fine.

Will Mickie ever talk to either of them again or did they push their luck too far.

Please review and you might just find out.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we are guys chapter 6, this has been fun, if you would like me to do a challenge for you just check out my profile for rules and I will happy to oblige.

Thank you xxfuturewwedivaxx for you challenge and support, please enjoy.

Mickie had not found it hard to avoid either Justin or Evan this week. Once they had flown to Denver they had a very busy week.

First they had a singing then a house show, then several radio interviews, and finally Smackdown on the Friday. Mickie had not even had a chance to get in a decent night sleep.

Walking back to her hotel room after Smackdown ended, Mickie placed her gym bag just inside the door. To say she was exhausted would have been an understatement, but she was not the only one, the entire roster had been under a lot of pressure this week and she could not complain.

Resting her eyes for just a moment she allowed herself to think of the two men that she had so effectively erased form her life. Turning on to her side and taking a deep breath in she realised that she missed them.

She missed the easy laughter, the light flirting and the way they made her feel special. Mickie was not sure whether she could ever forgive either of them for doing what they did, but perhaps she did understand. She realised that a drunken challenge had turned serious when neither of them wanted to let her go, should she be flattered or disturbed. Mickie sat up, she realised just how much of a part she had to play in all of this, she had not chosen either man, what if she had not discovered their dirty little secret and was still seeing both of them. Mickie knew in her heart that she would not have been able to have chosen one over the other.

Getting up Mickie looked at her watch, seeing that it was already half past nine and Beth was due to meet her at eleven she thought she should at least get in the shower.

The rest of the Smackdown roster had organised a night out, as they had a precious two days off afterwards it seemed like a great thing to do.

As Mickie switched on the shower she had but one thought going though her head.

"I really hope they both come." She said to herself as she stepped under the hot spray and allowed it to clean her body and her mind.

Justin waited for Evan as the high flying wrestler ran back to his room to grab his wallet.

"Thank go I realised or you would have been footing the bill for the entire night." Evan said as he jogged back up to his friend and they made their way down to the lobby.

"In your dreams you would have been on water all night." Justin said with a smirk. Evan looked at Justin them remembering the last time they had found someone drinking water and he allowed himself a sad smile.

"Do you think she will be there?" Evan asked and he knew he did not have to mention her name she had been on both their minds all week. Even a glimpse of her in the corridor, or watching her on the TV made Evan's heart ache, but he knew he had probably burnt that bridge that night he has suggest the bet in the first place.

"I would have thought so, everyone is going." Justin replied as Evan snapped his thoughts back to the present. Justin knew that tonight was going to be difficult, she was bound to be there with her diva friends and he knew he would have to stay away from her. It was only harder when he saw her anyway, although he longed to share a conversation with her and see her smile at him, he knew that was no longer possible, and he could not stand to see the pain in her eyes that he had caused her.

"I think we should go out and enjoy ourselves." Evan said as the stepped on the sidewalk and waited for their taxi.

The club was loud and dark and was perfect for Mickie's mood. Beth had gone off to dance with Punk and Mickie could see that she was getting very friendly with him and Mickie was happy for her friend.

Turning on her bar stool she took a sip of her margarita, she wasn't on the water tonight oh no she needed something stronger. Looking up and seeing Beth and Paul approaching her she gave them a smile.

"Hey why do you come and have a dance?" Beth asked her friend who had not moved off the bar stool since their entrance.

"You know what maybe later, I am enjoying people watching." Mickie said giving her friend a wink and indicating her and Punk's closeness. Beth could not help but the slight colour in her cheeks and gave Mickie a friendly punch in the arm.

"Well don't sit there too long and let your butt fall asleep." Beth said as Paul gave her a quick wave and smile as Beth pulled him back on to the dance floor. Mickie caught the bar tenders attention and ordered herself another margarita.

Justin and Evan had found themselves a booth to sit in and had been watching the Diva at the bar for a good twenty. Beth and punk had been over, she had spoke too a couple of men who had offered to buy her a drink, but she had turned them all down. She had not spotted them yet, she had not even looked over in their direction. Justin shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he sipped on his beer. He looked at her profile scanned her jaw line down her neck to the royal blue off the shoulder dress she was wearing to her crossed legs and the sling back blue heels she had on. He sighed heavily, he was even feeling guilty for looking at her and he looked at his friend who eyes were following a similar path as his own.

"Do you think we should talk o her." Evan said without breaking his gaze.

"No way, it's too soon, maybe we should let her be the one to make the first move." Justin said but he knew he could be waiting his entire lifetime and the brunette diva would not have spoken to him.

"Your right, I just can't help it I miss her, not just as someone I fancy but as my friend." Evan said finally shifting his eyes from Mickie to Justin who was polishing off his beer.

"Right, I know how you feel." His friend echoed as they contemplated how they were going to get another beer.

Mickie was sure that neither Evan or Justin were aware that she knew they were there, she had clocked them as soon as they had walked into the club and had watched as they went to the other side of the bar to get a drink, she also saw them sit in the booth so she was in their direct eye line. Calling the bar tender over she ordered two beers as she noticed the boy's had finished theirs. Making a quick decision she stood up and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hi there thought you could use these." Mickie said and watched in amusement as both men almost jumped out of their seats.

"Yeah cheers thanks." Justin said and took one of the offered beers.

"Oh thanks." Evan said not even being able to form a coherent sentence. To say they were both shocked at her presence would have been and understatement. Mickie sat down in the booth next to Justin and opposite Evan and placed her drink on the table.

"I think we need to talk." She said speaking over the noise of the music but quietly enough so the whole world would not here her.

"Ok that's great." Justin said as the boys lean in closer to listen to what she had to say.

"Look I am not saying I forgive you, I am not even saying I could ever really, but truth be told I miss you guys." Mickie said and looked at them to gauge their reaction.

"We miss you too and believe us we are so sorry for what we did, it was a stupid mistake." Evan said letting a small smile touch his lips.

"Yeah really everything I said and did was genuine, I never wanted too lead you on." Justin continued and Mickie had to look away for a second as a blush crept on to her face.

"Ok ok I think you have apologised enough, look this is why I can never date either one of you, I like you both too much I could never choose. Evan you're a great friend, your sweet, kind and very funny, so how could I not choose you." Mickie said looking at Evan who beamed back at her, but before he got a chance to say anything she turned to Justin.

"Justin, the connection between us was strong for the start, you're smart, sexy and I love your sense of fun, how could I not want to be with you." Mickie said as Justin smiled but then both men felt confusion.

"Does this mean you want to0 date both of us?" Justin finally said as Mickie let a small smile grace her lips. "No, that's why I can not date either of you, it would not be fair to me or to you." Mickie said and both Evan and Justin seemed to understand this. Picking up her drink Mickie raised it into the air.

"I would like to propose a toast." She said as the boys copied her actions and awaited her words.

"To friendship, may it last a life time." Mickie said as the boy's repeated.

"To friendship." They all took a long drink and replaced their glasses on the table.

"So no sex then?" Justin said turning to Mickie who raised her eyebrows and smiled at him.

"I don't know what you boys get up to in your own time is your business." Mickie said and couldn't help the laughter which followed at the look on their faces. Mickie was happy, they had managed to come full circle, from friends, to more, through pain and sorrow and back to friendship. Mickie watched as the boys decide it was time for the Macarena again and she couldn't help but join in.

THE END

I am sorry if this did not end the way you suspected it might. But if I am staying true to the characters I needed Mickie to go be with either of them. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed I hope it did not disappoint in the end.

I will be working on a new project soon, may have a chapter up by Saturday, it is a far cry from this story, I am getting back to my roots and writing a good old slasher fic.

SATAN'S CHIMNEY

Quick summery: Drew invites some of the RAW roster to his parent's castle in Scotland. Having a gruesome history the Castle was spooky enough, the staff left every night before it got dark and refused to go any where near the Castle's chimney . was history about to repeat itself as they settle in for the night.


End file.
